Belonging
by Darla223
Summary: Set after BD. What happens when Nessie and the Cullens run into another half breed on Nessie's first day of high school? Find out! Read, Review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

****What happens what Nessie and the cullens come across another half breed the same age as Nessie? Find out!** **

**A/N:Please review. All suggestions welcome. I will continue to write if anyone thinks the story is worth it :)...Btw I do not own the wonderful world of Twilight or any of the character. Stephenie Meyers is the genius who gets all the credit for that.**

* * *

**Ness POV**

I walked into the bathroom to get ready for my first day of high school. Funny, considering I'm only five years old and my parents are going to be in the exact same grade as me. Actually my mother,father,two aunts,two uncles,my boyfriend,and Seth would all be joining me at the fabulous Knappa High School.

We moved to Astoria,Oregon over the summer. I was finally physically mature enough to go to school without freaking everyone out with my insane growth spurts. Of course Jake would naturally go anywhere I went and Seth had grown so attached to all of us that he ended up following us where ever we moved. Leah,wanting to keep an eye on Seth,would also follow us whenever it was time for us to move on. She had her own apartment in town and only came by when Seth hadn't called in a while. Even after five years she didn't completely trust us with her brother.

I put on the clothes Alice and I had bought the night before,run a brush through my hair,and started to wash my face. While I was drying my face the door busted open. I was expecting this. I knew this couldn't be avoided so I had prepared myself. Alice danced toward me with a huge grin on her face. I don't know if it was because it was my first day of school or if it was because she was going to get to play Barbie. Either way she was so excited she was bouncing up and down.

"Alright Alice,I'm letting you do this but I don't want anything crazy,remember this is my first day of high school not a runway."

She rolled her eyes. "When will you ever learn to trust me." She said walking toward me. "Have I ever made you look anything less than perfect?"

She was right. Alice was the only person I would ever let do my hair and makeup. She was simply genius when it came to fashion. You never tell her that though, you encourage the little pixie and she could keep you locked away in the bathroom for hours.

"Now sit down." She said grabbing the brush. "I want Jake to howl when he sees you."

"Very funny." I said rolling my eyes.

After what seemed like five hours Alice finally let me get a look at the finished product. Again she had completely out done herself. My makeup was a natural look but it accented every feature on my face perfectly. It was amazing.

"Thank you Alice." I said hugging my tiny aunt.

"You're welcome,now let's go downstairs and see if everyone else is ready to go."

As we walked into the living room I felt warm fingers lock around mine. I smiled as I looked up at my Jake. He leaned down and put his lips to my ear.

"You look gorgeous."

"So do you." I smiled.

I heard my father clear his throat. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"You do look beautiful sweetie." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Like an angel." Mom said pride all over her face.

"Well you know Alice," I laughed.

Just then Esme walked up and put her arms around me. "Carlisle is so sorry he can't be here."

"It's ok grandma. He works at a hospital. There are people that need his help. Besides,it's not like I'm getting shipped off to war."

"Good luck today." She said as Emmett,Jasper, and Rosalie walked into the room.

"Where's Seth?" I asked a little curious as to why I hadn't seen him all day.

"Leah has been on his case to spend time with her so she will be taking him to school today." Jasper replied rolling his eyes.

"Alright 'sis' are you ready for your first day in purgatory?" Emmett asked a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said punching the side of his arm.

We walked out into the garage and started piling in. Emmett and Rose in her BMW,mom and dad in his volvo,Alice and Jasper in her Porsche,me and Jacob in my Challenger. What should have been a forty minute ride only took us fifteen. We pulled into Knappa High. I turned the ignition off and looked over to Jake. He was smiling at me.

"You ready?" He said squeezing my hand.

"Oh yeah." I said excited to finally be able to live outside of the house.

We stepped out into the foggy morning air and a wave of emotion hit me that I didn't quite understand. Familiarity? It felt as though I was being drawn to someone or something and I wanted to seek out whatever it was. Where was this coming from and why was this feeling so strong? Just then I looked up and noticed my family staring at me with confused looks on their faces.

Jasper knowing what I was feeling was the first to speak up. "Ness what's wrong?"

"I dont know. I just got out of the car and all of a sudden it felt like...."

That's when I saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

****Well this is chapter two..kinda sad no one's been giving me any reviews :(..Please read and give ANY and ALL suggestions they are appreciated!*****

**A/N: I dont not own any of the twilight characters.**

* * *

Aside from Jake she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her golden hair fell in loose curls down her back. She had thick eyelashes with deep,blue green eyes behind them. She was tall with an athletic frame that any girl at this school would envy. Her skin almost looked like silk it was so smooth. Why was this girl so much more beautiful than any of the other human girls here? And why did I find myself wanting to know her? What is it about her that I found myself being drawn to? As I was lost in thought a gust of wind blew her scent right in the direction of me and my family. A small gasp escaped from my lips.

"Nessie,love,what is it?" Jake asked finally breaking the silence.

"That girl." I said as she walked into the school library. "Did anyone notice anything different about her?"

"Well she was pretty hot for a human." Emmett said as Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Her scent,is it just me or does she smell a little less like dinner than the rest of these humans?"

"What are you getting at Ness?" Rose asked confused.

"She's just like Nessie." Father finally spoke up knowing what was running through my head all along.

"Another half breed?" Mom asked sounding a little more than surprised.

"It would appear so,which would explain how she knows what we are and why she isn't the least bit surprised by that knowledge." Father replied.

"Wow another Ness?" Emmet said teasingly. "I shudder to think of the possibilities," he laughed.

"Should I try and talk to her?" I asked not sure what to do in this situation. "I mean see if she has anyone?"

"I'm sure we can figure this all out soon." Father said putting his arm around my shoulders. "In the meantime I think it's best you are not late for your first day of school,my dazzling only goes so far." He turned and smiled at mom.

"You're right. Later." I took Jakes hand and we headed off to first block english.

"A bit shocking isnt it?" Jake asked squeezing my hand.

"Yeah it is,I mean I always just assumed that in our family I would always be the odd ball not exactly fitting in with the vamps or humans but now I find out that there is another like me right here in Oregon. I can't seem to wrap my mind around it."

"So what do you want to do now." He asked as we sat down at our desks.

"I don't know." I said pursing my lips. "I would like to find out if she has a family or not,I can't stand the thought of her having to be all alone."

"You are an amazing woman." He said kissing my hand.

The rest of the period we were silent. Mr. Turner made everyone get up and introduce themselves. Besides that everything else was kind of a blur. My mind kept wandering back to her. I had struggled for years,though I would never tell my family this,with the fact that my family was divided into the pure vampires and pure humans with the exception of Jake and Seth. I never felt like I fit in anywhere and no one could possibly understand what I was going through. And here comes this girl. My first day of school and I find someone just like me. Never in my life have I ever longed to know a stranger the way I longed to know her. Just as I started to glance at the clock the bell rang. Jake grabbed my books and started to walk me to my next class.

"So how was it?" He asked a small grin playing at the corner of his perfect lips.

"How was what?"

"Your first hour of purgatory, as Emmett so accurately put it."

"It was fine."

"I noticed your mind was else where." He said looking down at me.

"Oh I'm sorry,I didn't mean to completely ignore you." I said feeling a little guilty I hadnt spoken to him all period.

He smiled."It's alright sweetie. I know how crazy this must be for you. If it was me I would probably be lost in my own thoughts too. You take as much time in la la land as you need." He kissed my forehead.

"I kinda love you." I smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too. Here is your stop,I'll see you at lunch." He kissed my hand.

"Wow is he always that sweet?"

I turned around to see who had asked me about Jake and was a little taken back when I realized it was her.

"Ummm," Was all I managed to get out.

She smiled and stuck her hand out. "Hi, Im LeAnn."

"Nessie." I said as I shook her hand.

"Nessie?" She raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, I like it."

"Well Nessie I think the seat in the back next to me is still open, I think you and I have alot to talk about."

"I think we do."


	3. Chapter 3

*****Only two people have reviewed so far but you guys were reason enough for me to keep writing :) thank you so much for the reviews! Reviews really get me in the mood to write more! Any suggestions welcome.****

****Could Nessie and LeAnn end up having even more in common? Stay tuned to find out! A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters.****

* * *

As we took our seats in the back of the classroom I couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely stunning. Is that what people saw when they looked at me or is it my connection to her that makes me watch her every move in awe? She was a perfect cross between vampire and human.

"So," she cleared her throat whispering only loud enough for me to hear, "who was the cute boy who walked you to class? He seemed too old to be going to school and he didn't exactly smell human."

"That's Jacob." I said smiling. "I guess you could say we are soul mates and he is human….most the time."

"And any other time?" She asked, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Well technically he is a shapeshiftter but a lot of people get them confused with werewolves."

I had no problems telling this complete stranger any thing she wanted to know. In fact it felt so wonderful to have someone to be able to tell these things to without putting my family in any danger.

"That's very…..interesting. I never knew anything other than vampires and humans existed." She said looking as though she might start jumping up and down in her seat. "What about the vamps you were with outside, I mean from the looks of their eyes I'm guessing they don't drink human blood?"

"That's my family…well most of them any way. How di…I mean how do you know about their eye color?"

"My father hunts animals, it actually terrified me the first time I ever encountered a vampire with red eyes. You should've seen my face the first time he ever told me that vampires actually drink human blood! Until today I thought my father was the only vampire who wouldn't kill humans."

"What about your mother?" I asked genuinely curious.

"She died giving birth to me. "

"Oh I am so sorry."

As soon as I had asked the question I regretted it. Mom had explained to me long ago that humans cannot live through giving birth to a half breed. How could I have asked such a stupid question. The sorrow in her eyes made my heart break .

"It's ok, I don't even remember her. She's actually the reason my father quit hunting humans. He saw her and instantly fell in love and he's never hunted a human since." She said, pride apparent in her voice.

As we were talking Mrs. Kerr started handing out postcards for everyone to write down their name, adress, and phone number. As she sat back down LeAnn and I started jotting down our information.

"So what about your mom?" She asked looking up from her card.

"Umm..well my father injected his venom into her body as soon as I was born so now she's a vampire. Which reminds me, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't your father turn your mother?"

"He wanted to, badly, but my mother didn't want to change. She said she couldn't handle the immortality, watching everyone around her die and that she would give her life for mine . She told my father I was his gift from her."

"It sounds like your mother was an amazing woman." I said, admiring such a brave soul.

She smiled. "The way my father talks you would believe she hung the moon. So when will I get to meet your family?"

"I am almost positive that they have set it up so that we all have the same lunch so.."

"Lunchtime it is!" She said getting excited again. "Why don't you tell me a little about them so I'm not going in completely blind here." She winked at me.

"Well, dad is the one with the bronzish hair his name is Edward, mom has long brown hair and is very shy her name is Bella, Rose is the tall blonde she can be mean but she is sweet once you get to know her, Emmett is the big goofy one always making vulgar jokes, Alice is the tiny pixie like one who is obsessed with shopping, Jasper is the tall southern blonde , you've already met Jake. Oh! And I almost forgot , Seth will be there he is another shapeshiffter."

"Wow sounds like an interesting group of creatures." She looked amused. "I really cant wait to meet them. "

"You might change your mind once you've actually gotten to know them." I laughed.

As we finished handing Mrs. Kerr our information the lunch bell started to ring. LeAnn and I grabbed our bags from the back of the room.

"Well I guess it's time to subject you to my family." I smiled, starting to get nervous.

"Ready when you are , Ness."


	4. Chapter 4

****Thanks again for the reviews to the last chapter! I promise we will get to the good stuff soon. Just hang with me!****

**A/N: I do not own the characters of Twilight. That is Stephenie Meyers genius brain!**

* * *

**SPOV**

"I just don't see what the big deal is." Rosalie said, her voice thick with jealousy. "She's not even _that_ pretty."

Ever since I arrived the only thing anyone could talk about was the half breed Jake had told me about this morning . Of course that bothered Rose. She wasn't used to being outshined.

"Don't worry sweetie, you are still the most beautiful woman in my world." Emmett said smiling at Rosalie.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick." Jacob gagged.

Rose picked up a roll off her tray and hurled it across the table at Jake. Their relationship had gotten a lot better as the years progressed but they still bickered constantly, just in a brotherly - sisterly fashion.

"Shut up mutt!" Rosalie chided.

Jake just laughed and continued to demolish his cheeseburger while all the vampires at the table watched in disgust.

"What?" Jake said looking up from his prey.

"I just don't see how humans can eat that garbage." Rose said with her nose wrinkled.

"Oh right like this is worse than ripping open veins!" He laughed.

"You've killed a deer a time or two and if I'm not mistaken so has your girlfriend." I said nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. "Speaking of which where is your lady?"

"She's probably just taking her time today." He said without any indication that he was going to explain.

"Why today?" Alice asked looking just as puzzled as the rest of us.

"Because 'she' was in her class." Jake replied.

"Great! She's not going to start hanging around all the time now is she?" Rose said clearly perturbed at the idea.

"Rose for Nessie's sake play nice. I think she really needs someone like her around." Edward said thoughtfully.

"There they are!" Emmett said pointing to the line of people getting their food.

"Sit down." Rosalie said tugging at his shirt.

As I heard them walking up from behind me I started to feel a little ...strange. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was something that I had never felt before. For some odd reason every fiber of my being was screaming at me to turn around. As I was lost in thought I felt Nessie tap me on the shoulder.

"Seth, everyone this is LeAnn. LeAnn this is Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jake, and Seth, my family."

As I turned around to say hello to the girl it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She had the face of an angel and I just knew that she was meant for me. There was no one or nothing that I could ever want more than I wanted her. She was my reason for existing and I would stop at nothing to make this beautiful angel happy.

"Hi I'm Seth." I said taking the angels soft hand.

"LeAnn." She said gazing into my eyes.

"Here let me get that." I said as I pulled out a chair for my angel to sit down.

"Thanks." She said beaming up at me.

That was a look that I wanted to see on her face forever.

* * *

**LPOV**

"So." I said just loud enough for all of them to hear. "You must be Nessie's parents. I've heard so much about you." I said looking at the two Nessie had told me were Bella and Edward.

"All good things I hope." Edward said smiling.

"For the most part." I said laughing. "I have heard some interesting stories about you, Emmett." I raised an eyebrow at him.

Everyone at the table started laughing with the exception of Rosalie who just sat there and glared at me. I could tell that relationship would take some effort.

"So you said this was _most_ of your family?" I asked curious as to how much bigger their family could possibly get.

Alice was the one who responded.

"Carlisle and Esme! They are our parents. They will be so happy meet you!" She said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah just don't let Carlisle coax you into going to his study." Jake said while playing with a lock of Nessie's hair. "He gets curious and turns you into science project, taking DNA samples that sorta thing."

The rest of lunch was really nice. Everyone laughed and teased one another like any normal family would. It felt nice to be open with that many people. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Seth. I knew it had something to do with what he was because I know that meeting someone and instanly feeling like they are yours isn't something normal people do but weird or not, it felt right.

As the bell rang I grabbed Seth's hand. "Walk me to my next class?"


	5. Chapter 5

*****This is my lonest chapter so far! I really love getting reviews it's what motivates me to write so please keep them coming! Im having alot of fun developing this story for you guys! Tell me what you think!*****

**A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters! :(**

**

* * *

**

NPOV

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. I had two other classes with LeAnn. Seth , of course , walked her to both classes. They had been pretty much joined at the hip ever since lunch. I swear , as if I didn't have enough in common with the girl now she is a shapeshiffter's imprint too! It's like she was sent to me at just the right time in my life to feel a void that Jake and my family couldn't and I was completely grateful for whatever it was that had sent her here and I was positive that Seth felt the exact same way.

As Jake and I walked to the parking lot after school I couldn't help but notice him staring at me.

"What?" I asked smirking.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." He said looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."

"No Jake , it's not like that at all." I hated that he felt like he hadn't made me happy enough. "You make me unbelievably happy and I couldn't ask for a better family. It's just , before LeAnn I always felt like something was missing but I could never figure out what that something was until LeAnn showed up. I feel complete now, like she was the last piece of my happiness puzzle." I sighed. "I don't even know if I'm explaining this right, it's like… can you imagine what it would be like to be only one of two shapeshiffters? I mean without your pack wouldn't you feel a little lonely ? Does that make any sense?"

"I think I can understand what you are saying. I couldn't imagine not having anyone to share my wolfy experiences with." He said smiling.

"Im lucky to have such a understanding boyfriend." I said beaming up at him.

He kissed my hand, "I am the one who is lucky."

As we reached the parking lot everyone was standing at their cars waiting for us. I giggled at all the people staring at them either because of their beauty or because of the beauty of our vehicles.

"So sweetie how was your first day of high school?" Mom asked tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, did you make anyone cry today Ness?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Unfortunately no, but there's always tommorow." I laughed as I pushed him out of my way.

"So where's LeAnn? I thought for sure that she would be coming to meet Carlisle and Esme today." Alice asked frowning.

"She said she wanted her father to meet Carlisle and Esme as well so she is going to stop by her house and pick him up first." I said starting to get really excited about LeAnn and her father coming over.

"It's absolutely amazing." Jasper said staring at me in awe.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"I haven't felt anyone project this much happiness in a long time." Jasper said trying to hide a smile. "I could get used to the feeling."

"Oh no, mom has told me about this. You're not gonna start following me around all the time are you? Because, no offense, but I just started high school and I have my reputation to uphold." I said teasingly.

"I'll try and keep that in mind darlin." He said smiling at me.

"Ok, so what's the game plan?" I asked them

"Well we definetly have to go home and get the house ready for our vistors." Alice chirped.

"Should we call grandpa at work or should we just wait until he gets home?" I asked changing the subject from home décor.

"Already taken care of." Dad said holding up his phone. "I told him that we have something very important to discuss with him. He is getting someone to cover for him at the hospital."

"You Cullens are just on top of everything." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"If we weren't you wouldn't have _any _classes with Nessie, dog!" Rosalie scoffed.

"Well you got me there." Jake said amused.

"As fun as this conversation has become , it is starting to rain and my hair is going to turn into a hot mess so maybe we should get going." I said as I wiped the rain drops off my binder."

"I completely agree." Rose said her and Emmett already getting into her car.

We all got in our cars and started driving to the house in order to get everything ready for LeAnn and her father.

**LPOV**

It had taken me almost thirty minutes to convince Seth to let me go get my father on my own. It's not that I didn't want my father to meet him it's just that I knew I was going to have a hard enough time of convincing my father that my new friends could be trusted and if Seth tagged along it would just raise more questions than necessary. Driving home, at an unusually slow speed of 80 mph, I cringed as I went over in my head what I was going to say to him once I got there.

As I stepped out of the car a wave of anxiety hit me. "You can do this." I whispered to myself as I stepped into the house. The scent of lasagna and cougar blood filled the house.

"Hey sweetie." Dad said as he put the plate of lasagna down on the table with the cup of cougar blood next to it. "How was school?"

"It was pretty good." I said picking at my nails. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He asked starting to pick up on my anxiety. "Is it… is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine. I just met some people today."

"Ok so what is it that has you so anxious then?" He asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"It's just. Well." I felt my throat tighten as I choked out the next words. "They're vampires."

That was all it took. The glass of blood my father was holding shattered into a million pieces in his grasp, cougar blood staining the white carpet.

"Are you insane!" He shouted at me.

"Dad The.." I stammered.

"No I don't want to hear it." If it was possible my father looked paler than usual. "How could you be so wreckless? Do you know the danger you've put yourself in? After everything that happened last time and you put yourself in a situation like this?" He shouted at me.

"Dad please calm down." I pleaded with him.

"I'll calm down when you explain to me what in the hell you were thinking. This could end badly LeAnn." He said with fear in his eyes.

"Dad please, I swear to you this will not be anything like before."

"How can you know that? What makes you think they will be any different?" He asked .

"Because dad, these vampires are just like you. They only live off the blood of animals." I said hoping that would convince him.

He looked at me dumbfounded. "That still doesn't mean anything. How do you know they will be different?" He said finally calmed down.

"Because, they to have a half breed." I said.

He looked at me like I had just told him I was really an alien sent from planet Nebulon to destroy Earth. After he finally regained his composure he went to the fridge and pulled out another cup of blood.

"So what happens now?" He asked finally giving in.

"Now we go meet the family." I said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Thank you so much for all of your support. Reviews keep me on my story! Sorry it took a while I've been getting everything ready for college, yay!! I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews please!!****

**A/N: Stephenie Meyers owns the twilight characters. Not I. **

* * *

As I paced the livingroom floor I watched Alice dance around the room making sure everything was perfect. Of course she had out done herself. There were white lillies in beautiful vases all through out the house. There were trays of food lining the dining room table. I smiled to myself as I picked up a cocktail weenie.

"Something funny Ness?" Jake asked, taking in all the trays of food.

"It's just that more than half of the people in this house don't even eat and there's enough food here to feed an army."

"Or it's just enough to feed two burly shape shifters and their half breed girlfriends." Alice said coming into the dining room with Jasper and Emmett close behind.

"Ok so you got me there but why do we need so many flowers?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We want the house to smell nice for our guests don't we?" Alice said putting her hand on her hip.

"Alice, I think it's safe to say that everyone's natural scent would be enough to make this whole house smell nice." I said popping a black olive into my mouth.

"That would be true if we didn't have two mutts living with us who stink up the place." Rose chided coming into the dining room with mom and dad.

"Speaking of which, where is Seth?" Jasper asked.

"Last time we saw him he was outside helping Esme with her garden." Mom said shrugging her shoulders.

"Suck up." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

Just then we all heard grandpa's car coming down the road. We had all decided not to tell him anything. We wanted this to be a surprise. Poor grandpa. I know if him and grandma could age they would have endless numbers of gray hairs.

"You're probably right." Dad said smirking at my thoughts.

We heard grandpa go out to the garden and get grandma. At that moment dad started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"They think we have broken something in one of our wrestling matches." Dad said laughing.

"Which knowing these two," Alice said pointing at Jake and Emmett, "isn't too far from the truth."

"What did we do?" Jake asked with a mouthful of chicken salad.

"Oh please, you two are always getting too rough and destroying some part of Esme's house." Mom said laughing.

Right as uncle Emmett was about to respond we heard grandpa calling us to come in the living room.

"Alright everyone you have me curious and I took off work for this so let's get this show on the road."

We all walked into the living room together. Grandma and grandpa were sitting on the couch together holding hands looking at all of us suspiciously. Seth sat in the chair fidgeting with a string on his pants anxiously.

I felt sorry for him. It's not easy being away from someone you've imprinted with even if it is for an hour or two. Dad had a hard time dealing with Jake and I's relationship once our feelings for one another started progressing. He tried to make up excuses for Jake to leave. He would always have errands for him to run. It started taking too much of a toll on us so I talked to mom about having dad back off a little. Now most the time Jake and I are in a room with them mom has our thoughts blocked from him.

I smiled at Seth hoping it would help him to feel a little better. He had become my bestfriend over the past 5 and a half years and I hated seeing him going through something I knew from experience was difficult to say the least.

We all took our places in the living room and waited for the questions to come rolling in.

"So," Carlisle started, "is everything ok? I mean nothing went wrong with Nessie's first day or anything?"

"Nope it was perfectly fine." I said smiling at him.

"Better than fine." Seth beamed at me.

"Ok, so what's going on? You guys haven't done anything you need to confess do you?" He said looking at Jake and Emmett out of the corner of his eye.

"I promise that we have been perfectly behaved this time, Carlisle." Emmett smiled.

"Seth, sweetie, does this have something to do with you? I couldn't help but notice how nervous you have been ever since you came home and I know you have been going to your sisters a lot here lately. I just want you to know that if you want to move back in with your sister no one here will be angry with you." Esme said putting a hand on Seth's.

"I could never dream of leaving you guys Esme, you are just as much my family as Leah." Seth smiled at Esme.

"But this does have a lot to do with Seth." Dad said thoughtfully.

"Yes it does, but we can't actually tell you guys yet." I said feeling sorry for having to keep them in the dark.

"Now I'm nervous ." Carlisle said looking at everyone of us as if it were written on our faces somewhere.

"Don't be nervous." Alice chirped. "We just want this to be a surprise. Trust me its worth the wait!"

"Speaking of wait, darlin, can you see how much longer it might be?" Jasper asked, rubbing her back.

Whenever mom had gotten pregnant with me Alice wasn't able to see my future or anyone having to do with my future. She also wasn't able to see the packs future but as time went on and the more time she spent around us the more and more she was able to see. She said it was still a little blurry but she could still see something if she needed to. I wasn't sure if her visions would work on LeAnn. Alice had barely been around her and her visions worked best with someone she was close to.

"I can try." She said as her eyes glazed over and she drifted to a place none of us could see.

"Did it work?" I asked in anticipation.

"Yep." She said, her eyes coming back to life. "It should be any second now."

As if on cue we heard a car speeding down the road toward the house. I looked at Seth when I heard her car pull onto the driveway. He looked as nervous as I felt.

"You two are gonna have to calm down." Jasper said smiling at Seth and I.

"Right." I said as I tried to pace myself. I nearly jumped out of my shoes when I heard the knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Seth and I both said as we took off toward the door.

As I opened the door I was slighty taken back by the sight of LeAnn's father. With an exception of her blonde hair LeAnn almost an exact duplicate of her father. The man was tall and thin with an athletic build. He had short black hair and the same thick black lashes surrounding his eyes that LeAnn had but that was not what had shocked me. He also had what I thought looked like laugh lines and… gray hair?

* * *

****Can anyone guess what going on with LeAnn's dad??*****


	7. Chapter 7

****Sorry it's taken me so long. Hopefully you guys will forgive me! I hope you enjoy this. Reviews make me write more :) So go read, review, and enjoy!****

**I own none of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

I stood there in the doorway dumbfounded by the man I _thought_ was going to be a vampire. Why does he look so human? Why would she lie? What would her motive be in lying and how would she know about us in the first place? All these questions swarmed through my head and I almost forgot they were standing right in front of me.

"Nessie," LeAnn said waving her hand in front of my face, "this is my father."

As I finally registered that we were being introduced I stuck my hand out to this stranger. "Nessie." I said trying not to stare.

"Mitchell," he said taking my hand in his, "it's a pleasure."

"Nessie, are you okay?" LeAnn asked with a worried expression on her face.

How was I supposed to answer that? I wanted to tell her no. That I was too busy trying to figure out what kind of game they were playing. Why she would risk bringing a human into our midst.

"I'm fine." I lied trying to calm myself down. "Come on in." I opened the door to let them in hoping that grandpa would know what to do.

Seth grabbed LeAnn's hand when she stepped into the doorway obviously to caught up in her to notice anything strange about her father. "Right through here." I said leading them into the living room.

As we stepped into the living room where my family was waiting it felt like the air was being sucked out of the room. All eyes fell on this mystery man. Everyone was just as confounded as I was.

"Um, LeAnn. This is Carlisle and Esme." I said not knowing what else to do.

"Hi." She said sticking out her hand. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you guys."

"It's nice to meet you LeAnn." Esme smiled.

"Thank you." LeAnn smirked. "Oh yeah and before he tries to run off and hide in the car, everyone this is my dad. Dad this is Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jake, Carlisle, and Esme." She said as her father stepped up to take dad's hand.

I flinched as he stepped forward. Why was he so comfortable around them? Most humans, with the exception of mom, steered clear of vampires even if they had no idea that's what they were encountering. The man acted as if everything were normal.

"Mitchell," he said taking my dad's hand.

"Edward." As dad took the man's hand a look of embarrassment crossed my fahter's face.

As Mitchell went on shaking hands with the rest of the family I went up to my father and put my hand on his arm. I showed him an image of his embarrassed face hoping that he would understand that I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Excuse us for just a moment." It had worked. Dad and I stepped outside into Esme's garden.

"What is going on?" I whispered still trying to figure out why I would have such a strong connection to this girl if she wasnt a halfbreed and why she would lie to me in the first place and for that matter how would she know about vampires? "Why did you look embarrassed when you shook Mitchell's hand?"

Dad smirked. "Nessie, LeAnn has not lied to you. Everything she has told you is the truth."

"Huh?" I was more confused than ever.

"We were all so shocked over his appearance that none of us paid any attention to his scent." The embarrassed expression appearing again on his face. "It didn't even occur to me until I shook his hand. When I shook her father's hand it wasn't too hot nor too cold."

"So then that would mean," I started. I could not believe I never noticed his body temperature before.

"That his body temperature is the same as mine. Meaning he is a vampire, which makes sense considering he didn't smell like food." He said thoughtfully.

"Wow, so does that mean he was changed in his mid thirties?" I asked intrigued.

"That still wouldn't explain the fact that he has slight color in his cheeks." He said shaking his head.

"Should we go inside and tell everyone? I mean to calm them down and let them know our secrets are still safe, because you know aunt Rose, she is probably plotting revenge on LeAnn." I said laughing.

"Alice has already reassured everyone that things are perfectly okay. She knew as soons as we came out here." He said rolling his eyes.

Just then we heard someone walking out into the garden. "Is everything alright out here?" Jake asked walking toward me.

"Everything is fine." I said locking my arm around his.

"Carlisle is getting a little anxious." Jake said smirking at my dad. "I think he might lose it if someone doesn't explain what is going on to him real soon."

"We had better go save him." Dad smirked and walked toward the door.

"Let's get back to our guests." I said grabbing Jakes hand.

As we walked inside the house we could hear laughter coming from the living room. I walked in to see Alice and LeAnn standing next one another laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked sitting down next to mother.

"LeAnn and Alice have already planned a shopping trip." Mom whispered rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess that means you are off the hook this time." I laughed.

"There's a plus."

"So," Rose started, "are we going to get on with this or are we going to drag this out all night?"

"I'll start." I said getting up from where I was seated next to mother. "Carlisle, Esme." I smiled. "In case you haven't noticed LeAnn isn't like other girls."

"Oh stop it you are making me blush." She said as she came up and put an encouraging arm around my shoulders.

"When I first met her, or really when I first saw her, I was instantly drawn to her. I wanted to know her and reach out to her so badly. I couldn't figure out why I felt so strongly about her, that is until the wind blew her scent in my direction. She is just like me. A hybrid." I paused waiting for their reactions.

Esme just smiled at Carlisle probably so happy that I made a new friend that she wouldn't have cared if it was the creature from the black lagoon. "Absolutely amazing." Carlisle said. "The fact that you two were in the same town at the same time would have been astonishing but the fact that you were in the same school at the same time when so few of you exist is just unbelieveable."

"It was meant to be." Seth said simply.

"Which is where I start." LeAnn said turning to her father. "Dad, have you ever heard of a shapeshifter?"

"I've read some stuff about them, never actually thought much about it. Why?"

"Well they are real. Seth and Jake are shapeshifters actually, they can change into wolves."

"Is that what I'm smelling?" He asked cracking a smile. Rose couldn't help but laugh with him.

"See there's this thing they do," LeAnn said ignoring her father's little jab, "called imprinting. Basically as soon as they meet their soul mate they know it in an instant and, well, I am sorta Seth's imprint." She cringed as if she were scared of the reaction she might receive. The man just stared at her. "Daddy, are you mad?"

"So you are telling me that as soon as you guys met you were instantly madly in love?" He asked.

"Basically. Are you going to yell because we can go outside if you are going to yell." LeAnn asked worried

"Sweetie. You just sat here and told me that my little girl is spared the pain and confusion of her first heartbreak. As long as you are good to her," he said looking at Seth, "and abide by the rules I give you guys then I am okay with it."

"Thank you so much daddy!" She hugged him so tight a human father would have a few cracked ribs.

"So that's why Seth was so nervous today?" Esme asked.

"Yeah he can't handle love like a real man would." Emmett chided.

"So if you dont mind me asking," grandpa started ignoring the previous banter, "why do you look that way?"

"What way?" Mitchell asked obviously confused. Was he serious? Did he not realize that vampires didn't have laugh lines and color to their skin?

"Daddy you forgot to," LeAnn began.

"Oh right." He said.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he changed. His gray hair was gone and replaced with thick black locks. His skin smoothed out to what looked like stone and all color was completely gone from his face. I just stood there in awe. The man who I thought to be in his mid thirties was actually just as young as my parents. He was beautiful and with all signs of aging gone from his face LeAnn now looked like his twin.

I looked around the room to see everyone was just as shocked as I was. "Wow," was all I managed to get out.

"Extraordinary!" Grandpa exclaimed nearly giving me a heart attack, so to speak. "I never knew a gift like this even existed."

"I was sixteen when I was turned. I remember after about a year I was standing in the mirror looking at my young face and wondering if I were to age what I would like by the age 25 and the more I thought about it the more I wished for it. It startled me, to say the least, when my face changed right before my eyes." He laughed.

"We are able to stay in a place of our choosing for as long as we want." LeAnn said.

"Not to be rude, but how is that?" Jasper asked speaking up for the first time, "I mean LeAnn would still look 18 no matter how aged her father looked."

"Not exactly. I can project my gift to others. I tried it on LeAnn."

"Wait, so you are telling me that you can make anyone in this room look aged while out in public?" Dad asked visibly intrigued.

"I can make all of you look aged at the same time but only up to a certain point."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked probably thinking of all the possiblities.

"It means at a certain age your body structure begins to change. Bone density for instance. I can only manipulate how the outside looks which means I can only make it look believeable up to a certain point. Early forties is the oldest I can make you look with it still being believeable."

"This is astounding." Jasper said.

"What I can do doesn't even compare to what my LeAnn can do." He smiled at his daughter with pride.

"Dad, your gift is amazing, mine is nothing compared to it."

"You have a power?" Seth asked clearly intrigued.

"It's nothing really."

"Please tell us? You've gotten me curious." Seth smiled.

"Ok," she sighed, "I have the ability to heal and cause injury which is also why I'm going into the medical field."

As if things couldn't have gotten any better, granpa's mouth fell open. "You can heal people?" He asked.

"People, animals, anything I've tried it on. I can also cause injury. You know, like a collapsed lung, not that I've ever tried anything like that before." She said trying to hold back a smile. "So what about you guys? Any special talents?"

"Well, let's see, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Bella is a shield, and Nessie can show you things by touching you." Carlisle stated simply.

"Yep, bout covers it." Emmett laughed.

"Wait so Nessie, your dad is in your head all the time?" LeAnn asked appalled by the idea.

"He would be, but like Carlise said, my mom is a shield which means she can shield my thoughts from dad." I laughed.

"You have an amazing family Carlisle." Mitchell smiled.

"Would you be interested and becoming part of our extended family? I think it would be beneficial for both Nessie and LeAnn. It is your decision but we would love to have you guys around." Carlise replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen LeAnn this happy. Therefore we are staying."

LeAnn ran to her father and threw her arms around him, "thank you daddy."

"Yes really, thank you." Seth shook Mitchell's hand.

"I have a question." Jake looked at Mitchell. "Can you make people look younger?"

"I suppose it would work the same way, yes." He said shaking his head thoughtfully.

"Awesome! Because me and Seth have this little problem of looking 25 and still being in high school."

"Jake, we really should ask Mitchell before we just assume he will use his power for us." Esme said.

"Oh yeah, sorry man."

"It's no problem, really. I will help you guys anyway I can if that means making you all look older or younger then so be it." He laughed.

The rest of the night went great. Grandpa offered LeAnn a spot at whatever hospital he was working at when she finished college. I can't imagine what it would be like to be a doctor and know you have someone on your staff who can heal patients more quickly than modern medicine.

I hugged LeAnn goodbye and kissed Jake good night and headed up to my room. It was already 12 AM and it was only my second day of school tomorrow. I settled into bed feeling happier than should be allowed. As I drifted off to sleep all I could think about was how perfectly everything had become. What could possibly go wrong?


	8. Trying my hardest

****So it's taking me a little longer than usual to get another chapter up. I just started school so it will take me longer to update. I will get another chapter up ASAP! Promise :)**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Sorry it has taken me so long. I have just started college and one of my classes is nothing but essays so all of my writing has been going toward that here lately. This chapter is nowhere near as long as I wanted it to be but I just couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. I hope this is enough to hold you over. Also, I've been having a little trouble with writer's block lately so if you guys have any suggestions please let me know!*****

* * *

My broken body hit the cold damp floor. I knew that if I were completely human my injuries would have been fatal. I kept my eyes closed in fear of what would happen if opened them while they were still in the room. When I heard the door shut I sat up and grasped my broken wrist. As I tried to keep my mind on anything but the pain I was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. I looked at the faceless figure curled up in the corner. I wanted so badly to hate this faceless figure. I knew that they were the reason I was sitting here broken and bleeding on the floor but I just couldn't bring myself to feel any such emotions. I wanted to lash out and hurt this figure but it wasn't in me to hurt them. "What happens now?" My voice echoed throughout the the room.

"What happens now," Alice's voice broke through my dream state, "is you are going to get up and let me make you stunning before your second day of school."

"Did you see it?" I asked as I sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"See what? You were dreaming." Alice said perplexed.

"It felt so real."

"What did?" Mom asked stepping into my room with dad attached to her side.

"My dream." I said smoothing the hair off my face and hanging my feet over the edge of the bed. "It was so vivid. It just freaked me out a little." I tried to block the images from my head.

I looked up to see dad staring at me probably trying to make sense of the images I was trying so hard to keep blocked from my memory.

"What kind of dream?" Mom asked, that all too familiar worried expression washed across her face.

"Oh mom, please don't do this," I sighed, "it was just a dream. I've had plenty of them before remember?" I smiled at her intentley.

Mom would watch my dreams through out the night when I was little. The first night I had ever had a nightmare she gathered everyone in the living room and told them that she was convinced something bad was going to happen. When I finally woke that morning I had to take her to the side and explain that Uncle Emmett and I had stayed up and watched horror movies all night. Mom was not happy to say the least.

"I know, you're probably right. I've just had way too many nightmares turn into a dreaded reality." Her voice still sounded a little strained. I looked at dad if anyone could calm her it would be him.

"Bella, love, Nessie is half human and because of that she will have hundreds maybe even thousands of nightmares through out her immortal life. There's no more reason to believe that this dream has any more significance than any others." He stroked her hair tenderly.

She smiled up at him in response. "You're right, I'm probably just over reacting."

"That's okay. You wouldn't be my mother if you didn't worry about impending doom at least twenty times a week." I teased as I slid off the bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, now that's taken care of, everyone please leave the room so I can start getting Nessie ready." Alice sang, as she pushed Mom and Dad out the door.

I pursed my lips as Alice pulled me into the bathroom. "Alice?" I said, looking up from the chair she had sat me in.

"Yeah?" She asked, getting all the beauty products ready.

"You haven't seen anything, ya know, strange involving me here lately have you?"

"What do you mean?" She finally looked up from MAC's fall collection.

"I dont know. It's nothing, let's just forget it." The last thing I wanted to do was to let my mother know that my nightmare had upset me more than I let on.

"Nessie, what do you mean strange?" She asked, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Any visions of me being in a basement?" I asked trying to sound as composed as possible.

"Nessie." She crouched down in front of me. "Even if your dream was in any way accurate I would know. As close as we are to one another I would see any danger coming your way. And besides, someone would have to be pretty stupid to try and take you from a house full of vampires and a couple of werewolves." She laughed.

"Yeah you are right, I guess the paranoia runs in the family." I laughed with her.

"You could never perfect it the way your mother has." She smiled. "Now are you ready for me to make you beautiful?"

"Go ahead." I sighed.

As she did my hair and makeup my mind was preoccupied. I kept thinking about how much I missed Jake and how any time apart was getting a lot harder than it use to be. Part of my mind wondered what LeAnn and her father were doing right at this moment. I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn't even notice Alice trying to get my attention.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Nessie, you are giving me a complex here. Can you please tell me what you think?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I zoned out on you." I got up from the chair and stood in the mirror. "Alice this is amazing!" I said taking in my own reflection.

Just as she was about to say something the door swung open and hit the wall. Dad stood there with a blank expression across his features. "I need to talk to Nessie."


End file.
